ramdomshowfandomcom-20200216-history
Nina Martin
"Nina might play the innocent American, but not everyone in the house believes her. I mean, she did show up the day Joy disappeared. Patricia is definitely on the case and won't ease up until she gets to the bottom of it. Will Nina be able to figure out fact from fiction in Anubis House -- a place where one secret leads to another? If she doesn't prove herself soon, her suspicious classmates just might send her packing back to the States." Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) is the main character from America. She was born at 7:00 AM on July 7th. Before coming to Britian to join its most exclusive boarding school, Nina lives with her "Gran", since her parents died in a car crash when she was a little girl. She was roommates with Patricia, but is now roommates with Amber. Nina is a very smart, forgiving and kind girl. She forgives Patricia after being very horrid to her. At the beginning of the series, no one really seemed to like Nina, only Fabian, who becomes her first friend. She is now friends with Amber and Patricia, although Patricia and Nina don't seem to completely trust each other. Later in the series, Nina, Fabian, and Amber make a mystery-solving group called "Sibuna", which Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome eventually join. Relationships with Other Charactershttp://thehouseofanubis.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nina_Martin&action=edit&section=2Edit Fabian Rutter Not only was he the first person to be nice to Nina, but they seem to have a little crush on each other. Nina haswritten in her diary that she thinks Fabian is "geek-chic and sweet", and they share a few romantic moments throughout the series (so far). Fabian has offered her his jacket in the fourth episode, and Nina kisses him on the cheek in the sixteenth episode. Some of the other kids- and Amber especially, think that Nina and Fabian are dating, but they say that they are "just friends". It is not revealed until the very end of season one that both of them have feelings for each other, and Fabian asks Nina to the end of term prom. She says yes, and both are crowned prom king and queen. In the very last scene of Season 1, Fabian and Nina share their first kiss. (See Fabina) Amber Millington﻿ At the beginning of the series, Amber doesn't like Nina, but they become friends when Patricia and Amber switch rooms. It was Amber's idea to make the Sibuna group, when she caught Nina in the girls' bathroom with a new puzzle piece. Now the two are very close, and Amber makes Nina and Fabian: prom king and queen. Patricia Williamson In the first few episodes, Patricia was determined to make Nina's life at Anubis House miserable, because she thought Nina had something to do with Joy's disappearance. She has done several mean things toward Nina, such as dumping water on her and locking her in the attic. She has even tried to steal Nina's locket. Nina and Patricia were originally roommates, then Amber and Patricia switched rooms. Now, Patricia is nicer toward Nina and has joined Sibuna. They have become quite good friends. Alfie Lewis Nina thinks that Alfie is a little bit of an idiot, but acts concerned when he is scared. She tries to give him something to drink, but accidentally gives him the a potion that the Sibuna Club found in the cellar that they assumed was the Elixir of Life. They become friends, once he joins Sibuna. Jerome Clark Nina doesn't particularly like Jerome, thinking he is a jerk and also an idiot. Jerome is also suspicious about Nina. After Jerome joins the Sibuna Club, the two finally seem to get along, even after Jerome helped fake her initiation with Patricia and Alfie. Mara Jaffray These two girls have not really interacted much, though Mara suggests everyone be nice to Nina, and Nina offers to talk to her about her problem with Mick. They seem to be friends, but not too close. Mick Campbell Nina doesn't really know Mick at all, but helps Amber with her problems with Mick by giving her pep-talks and helping her get dressed for her "date" with him. Joy Mercer Nina does not know Joy, and has only spoken to her via video-chat. Joy states "So you're the one who's taken my place?" and, Nina, shocked by this, says "Um, yeah, I guess so." Sarah Frobisher-Smythe Nina finds Sarah wandering around in front of Anubis House. When she first meets her, Nina thinks that Sarah is crazy and can't be trusted. But Sarah ends up giving Nina a locket shaped like the Eye of Horus and she later discovers Sarah's connection to Anubis House. Nina oftenly visited Sarah, and was very upset when she died. Nina went to her funeral and obtained a box that Sarah had left for her. Sarah was like a grandmother to Nina